


An Awkward Encounter

by aimeejessica



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut off, h4t08 vs aimeekiwi93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: They finally had an evening free from the children. How they spent it? Well, thats for you to discover.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	An Awkward Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h4t08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4t08/gifts).



> So I'd been messaging h4t08 when she bought up the idea of having a smut-off. Rules were simple: car sex, no AU and had to be set in the 60's.
> 
> Might be loosely based off personal experience 😅
> 
> Let's be real, I'm going up against one of the best smut writers in the fandom, so I am graciously accepting defeat now.
> 
> Even still, I hope you enjoy.

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon, the last hint of daylight being the fading pink tainting the darkening sky. 

She had been cuddled into his side, her head rested on his shoulder, the light floral fragrance of her lingering in the still air of his green MG. He ached for her to be pushed flush against his side, but the gear stick protruding from the floor had prevented her from getting any closer to him.

They had spent the late afternoon with linked arms, strolling through a quiet park, enjoying one another's company without the noise of small children running circles around them, and without a teenaged boy complaining that their touches and whispered words were _mushy_.

It had felt like an age since the pair had managed to steal more than just a conversation before bed, or a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house for work. 

This evening had felt how a true courtship should feel, and while they may have been married near on six years now, Shelagh wondered if this was what it was like to be young and in love.

She nuzzled her head further into his shoulder, feeling his cheek press against the top of her head in response. If she listened carefully, she was sure she would hear a quickened heartbeat resonate from behind his chest.

"Thank you," her accented voice filled the comfortable silence. "This evening was everything, and more,"

He smiled, turning his head slightly to place a kiss upon her forehead. "You are most welcome, my love," he had placed a hand upon her bare knee, the hem of her dress sitting a little above his hand, and given it a squeeze. 

The pair fell back into a comfortable silence. They had never needed words to communicate, as if their souls were connected.

She glanced at his hand on her knee, watching as his thumb rubbed small circles on her skin unconsciously. Placing her hand upon his, she stilled his movements briefly before guiding them slowly up her thigh.

Darkness had seemingly enveloped them in the car; in their own little world. Shelagh let out a giggle as her thoughts ran away with her.

"What's so funny?" Patrick asked her, his hand now under the hem of her dress, resting high on her thigh; he had failed to realise that she had opened her legs for him and that her hand had left his before he had managed to slip under the fabric.

She removed her head from his shoulder, looking at him with a love in her eyes. "Something about this whole evening feels forbidden," her eyes flicked down to where his hand rested, and his eyes followed. "I can't imagine why,"

Patrick's eyes widened briefly as he realised how high his hand had travelled. He went to pull back, but her hand shot to his, holding it in place from over the skirts of her dress. She gave him a coy smile, her intentions becoming clear to him as he shot her back a grin.

She cupped his face, evening stubble tickling the insides of her soft palms, and pulled him down to her, stopping before their lips met.

"You're a tease," he accused, a laugh escaping his lips, breathing over hers. "Do you know what we do with people who tease?"

She wasn't given a chance to reply as his hand moved quickly, cupping the mound between her thighs. Her breath hitched, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Patrick," she managed to choke out, a weak attempt at keeping her composure as a heat began to burn dangerously in the depths of her stomach.

"Whatever is the matter?" It was his turn to tease her now, knowing she would soon be weak in his hand.

A growl formed in her throat as his hand began applying pressure to her, his fingers tracing the edge of her underwear. Her cheeks flushed suddenly as the thoughts of them being indecent in public swirled through her mind, encouraging the liquid desire to pool under his hand.

She wanted to take some form of control back from him, catching him off guard as her hand fell to the ever-growing bulge at his groin. She watched him intently, watching the corner of his lip pull into a smirk as he realised that two could play the game they had unwittingly started.

As she palmed at the hardening in his trousers, his fingers found their way under the hem of her underwear, trailing down to tease at her damp folds. She inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as his fingers dipped down and found her centre.

She withdrew her hand from him, and pulled his hand from out under her dress. She made awkward movements as she left the passenger seat and clambered to the drivers side, uncomfortably settling on his lap. 

One knee wedged between the door and his seat and the other barely getting purchase on the other side of him. Fortunately for the both of them, she was petite enough to fit between the steering wheel and his body.

"Wait," he told her, an arm wrapping around her waist and his large hand spraying across the small of her back to hold her in place. He fiddled with something at the side of the seat, allowing the back to recline enough that she wouldn't accidentally move and press on the horn.

Neither of the pair had considered the logistics of sharing intimacies in a car, their activities having only ever been confined to a bed. 

The recline on his chair wasn't great, but it made things a little less uncomfortable for the woman who was now grinding herself down on him. She had thrown reason and propriety out the window as their combined desire grew, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips met for a heated exchange. 

Her lips were soft against his, the coarse stubble shading his face tickling at her chin. He was losing composure, nipping her lip in order for him to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

Her moan was muffled by her husband's mouth, causing his hips to buck up and into her. Feeling his need, along with her own, she rocked her hips in a steady rhythm against him, building pleasure until neither of them could stand the fabrics separating them from becoming one.

As she shifted off him, careful to not hit the horn, she twisted and nearly fell back on the passenger seat. Instead, the gear stick became stuck in the inside of her dress, halting her movements.

Shelagh began to laugh at the awkwardness of their encounter and her husband arched a brow, not entirely sure what had happened. She lifted the skirts of her dress, wordlessly communicating what had unfolded.

Patrick saw how dangerously close the gear stick had come between her thighs, wondering how much it would have hurt had she fallen onto it with full force. "Are you okay?" He asked but her continued giggles and the smile on her face indicated she was perfectly fine.

"Quite," she replied, hitching her dress up to untangle herself from the gearstick. In doing that, she managed to shimmy her underwear off her hips and curl them around the bend in her knees, throwing the fabric haphazardly into the backseat.

He laughed at her, hoping she would remember to take the item out when they had either finished with each other, or had returned home. He had removed his blazer, pulling the elastic of his suspenders off his shoulders and flicking open the button of his trousers. He was quick to raise his hips off the seat, pulling his pants and briefs down enough to let his erection spring free from its confines.

She returned to him, straddling him as she had moments before, her core coming in contact with the head of his length, causing both to moan in joint pleasure.

The heat in the car had risen, causing a condensation to build up on the inside of the windows, shielding them from anyone who would walk past the car at this time of night.

She reached a small hand between them, grasping him and lining him up with her so he could sink himself into her as she lowered her body.

The idea that the pair could be caught amplified the desire between them, and as they joined she captured her lips with his. 

It was up to her to pleasure them as her smaller frame pinned him to his seat. She settled her hands on his shoulders as his hands grasped at her waist; he would have to assist her movements, the position of her hands giving her the advantage of her upward movements, and his assisting in pulling her back down to him.

With each movement, the combination of her pants and his groans filled the car. He was pulling her down more forcefully now, trying to probe the deepest parts of her wetness while she kept her upward movements slow and teasing. 

As she sunk back down onto him, she rolled her hips, the friction of his skin pleasuring the nerves above where they joined. Her mouth opened and her head fell back, a guttural moan escaping her.

He was quick to attach his mouth to the length of the newly exposed flesh of her neck, sucking gently against her pulse point. 

"Hmm, Patrick," she moaned as the feeling of him in her, and the movements she greedily pleasured herself with peaked.

He moved his hands to her backside, encouraging her to resume her movements on his length. Her body was pushed flush with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Judging by the laboured breaths he was letting out, he was close to his own pleasure erupting in her. Strength building back in her, she took control back from him, quickening their pace until he let out a final groan, bucking into her with a final thrust and spilling himself in her.

The combination of his release and the friction between the pair, she felt herself come undone above him, crying out his name as her body shuddered with each wave of pleasure that rippled through her. 

Their foreheads pressed together as they came down from a joint euphoria. They couldn't care for the beads of perspiration that spotted their brows being exchanged at the motion.

Shelagh laughed, still firmly seated in his lap. "I think we need to work out a better way to do this next time," she told him, the vibrations of her laugh causing him to twitch inside of her.

She removed herself from his lap, making her way ungracefully back to the passenger seat, leaving him to sort his trousers.

"Agreed," he confirmed, shooting her a grin. "So, next time?"

With her dress straightened out and all composure regained, she winked at him. 

Later, when they returned home, her discarded underwear went forgotten in his backseat, to be discovered the next morning when Patrick had driven Timothy to school.

"Ugh, dad!" 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You guys have NO idea how many times I deleted this fic and start all over again. I'm like 95% happy with how this turned out, but as always, we are our own worst critic.
> 
> Was definitely fun to bounce ideas off h4t08 and to send and receive variations of this fic.
> 
> Shall we do another? Haha
> 
> Go check out her fic - Late Night Rendezvous (1000/10 recommend it 🤤)


End file.
